The solar heating panels and assemblies which have been provided in the art are universally designed to be installed over a conventional roof or wall of a structure. This is wasteful in that both the conventional roof or wall and the solar heating assembly must be provided over the area occupied by the solar heating assembly. The solar heating panels which have been provided in the art have without exception been designed to be highly efficient, so that as small a unit as possible may be used. But since the entire roof area is exposed to the sun, the entire roof area may be used to collect solar energy. Heat derived from solar radiation may be received and used by solar heating assemblies covering the entire roof area, and which also provide the roof for the structure, thereby saving total expense of equipment and installation, since the conventional roof or wall is omitted.
Solar heating assemblies or panels installed upon the roof or wall of a building are unsightly, since they project from the roof or wall surface and are of different appearance than the roof of the wall. In order to gain access to the solar heating panels installed upon a roof or wall, holes through the roof or wall must be made for such things as flow pipes. Insulation of such assemblies is difficult. Solar heating panels installed upon a roof surface and projecting outwardly therefrom are highly subject to damage as a result of falling limbs, storms, and the like. By making the solar panels perform as the roof or wall of a structure, no projecting elements are used and the roof has a uniform overall appearance which is attractive and in good taste.